The present inventions are related to systems and methods for system characterization, and more particularly to systems and methods for tuning a data processing system.
Various storage systems include data processing circuitry implemented with one or more modifiable variables that may be tuned to improve processing performance. In some cases, known data patterns are provided to the data processing circuitry, and an error rate of the data processing circuitry is monitored while one or more of the modifiable variables are changed. This process is continued until acceptable values for the modifiable variables are identified. Such an approach utilizes storage area for the known pattern thus diminishing the usable storage area, and obtaining a meaningful error rate can take considerable time which increases the costs of manufacturing the storage systems.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.